The me and the you
by Nila d Dragonic Kirishi
Summary: Multiple 1 shots and most are KanoKido, SetoMarry, KonoEne/HaruTaka. (No ShinAya and HibiHiyo since not too fond of them. I know, kill me.) All are really feelsy so i warn you !
1. Unspoken Words- Takane

I glared at the sky as a placed my head on my palm. I put on my headphones and played some horrible song. "Takane? We'll continue lesson tomorrow, see ya." The teacher said as he waved his clipboard and walked out of class. I hit my head on the table and groaned. I still could not get over it. I wanted to but it hurt too much for it to stop. I wished time would stop in this lonely classroom.

* * *

><p>It was a month ago before it got lonely. I was stomping along the cracked stone pathway on my way to the school entrance. I remembered stares and whispers reaching my eyes and ears as I walked. Annoying pricks, I thought. "Hey isn't that the Tyrant?" One whispered. "Yeah I think so…" The other replied. I shot daggers at them and they were silenced. The sky was annoyingly bright and birds were annoyingly noisy. It really was not my day. "Ah! Good morning Takane!" I whipped my black twin-tails and looked at the source of the voice. Haruka stood there waving at me with his bed head. "What do you want now?" I spat and kept my glare. "Nothing really. Just wanted to say hi!" He smiled as if I did not seem annoyed. I turned my head again and continued to walk forward. He started chatting on and on about some art gallery he went to. "Hey Haruka, is it really okay to be out on your own?" I asked and elaborated further upon looking at his confused face. "I mean, you're still sick aren't you? What happens if you suddenly faint on the side of the street and no one is there to help you?" He scratched his black hair nonchalantly and replied, "It's fine! I can take care of myself." Haruka had this rare disease that I could not name. It seemed to constantly turn on and off at horrible timings, thus causing him to faint on the spot and look like milk ice-cream. I had no clue what would happen if it got bad.<p>

* * *

><p>We got to the classroom some eternities later and I plopped down on my seat. Haruka carefully laid his bag aside and sat down. He took out his already-filled sketchbook and flipped to an empty page. Meanwhile, I took out my headphones, put it over my head and started to zone out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruka staring at me and suddenly turned back to his drawing. I did a quick self-check. Clothes? Check. Face on fire? Check. Headphones? Crap. That was the moment I realized that my headphones were not plugged in. Haruka stared at me again and I was blushing madly. I managed to pick myself up and pinched his cheek. "Takane what are you doing?!" He managed to blurt out before I let go. "You stupid, blanked-face idiot…" I mumbled right to his face before letting go. Haruka rubbed his cheeks gently before the teacher came in. "Okay guys, good morning and today we will learn about how the human digestive system works." The teacher said in a monotonous tone and so began the boring science lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>After that class ended after what seemed like forever, I laid my head down and started to sleep. I dreamt of Haruka saying, "Help me…Taka…" before suffocating and dying. I shot up sweating profusely. I looked over to Haruka and saw him sleeping. As if checking if that dream was reality, I shook Haruka's shoulder. Silence yelled at me. "Hey, Haruka?" No response. "Haruka?! Hey! Tell me you're awake! Hey!" I shook his shoulder even more. I went down to his heart and tried to hear it beat.<p>

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

It was beating but it was rapidly getting slower. I got up and rushed out of the room. "Someone! Please! Help!" I ran and ran until I ran short of breath. At that moment, my boring science teacher bumped into me. "Hey kiddo! Watch where you're—" He was cut short as he looked at my frantic face. "Please…help…Haruka…!" Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to face a white ceiling and sat up. I heard the beeps of a heart monitor and looked around. A nurse came in and said, "Oh! It seems like you're awake dear. You fainted about a day ago and so you are here. I will contact your parents immediately." She left the room with a soft click. I laid my head down on the pillow and sighed. I shot my eyes open and suddenly remembered. "Haruka? What about Haruka?!" I yelled and threw the blanket aside. "He's dead." A monotonous tone replied. I looked at the source and there sat my science teacher. He closed the book he was reading and continued, "He was gone yesterday. The disease got worse and blocked the blood from entering his heart. I'm sorry…" I brought my hands to my eyes and screamed a horrible, painful scream. I imagined him reaching out his skinny hand, constantly crying for help. I imagined me completely immersed in the world of music and ignoring the cries. It was all my fault. If only I had listened, if only I had not been so stubborn, if only it was me! I thought all those dark thoughts while slamming my fist on the bed sheets. My teacher gave me his sketchbook. "He told me to let you look at it." He said and left.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened up the neat sketchbook with trembling hands. Many beautiful drawings of flowers, birds and scenery filled it up. However, there were some drawings…of me. There was a drawing of me glaring at the others. Another of a time I was sleeping facing the window. Finally, one of me blushing a dark red. I was nearing the end of it and finally, it showed a picture of him smiling. Red lettering in cursive font made me drop the sketchbook.<p>

"Takane? Thank You."

That was the first time in forever that I ever cried so hard. I remembered my deathly screams and hot tears that rained on my face. I remembered the dark thoughts I had. I remembered Haruka's smiling face and wondered, had he ever felt sad? In my mind, Haruka had always been smiling. Always bright and always insouciant. I hated myself even more after that. What if he had always been sad? What if he had been hating me the entire time? What if…what if he wanted to die? I slapped myself. There was no way Haruka would think like that. He would never have written those two magic words.

* * *

><p>I stared at the blue sky with dark eyes as I stood on the school grounds. I never understood him and I never would. He disappeared from this world and I could not bring him back. Even so, I murmured the words I wanted to say, "Thank you. Haruka." A lone tear sled down my cheeks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡I'm a horrible person I know now shush humans. I got inspired in school so i rushed back home and started doing this. I hope you enjoyed~! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<strong>


	2. Betrayal- Kido

I slammed the door as hard as I could. How could he?! How could he betray my trust?! I thought angrily as I ran. I ran into a dark alleyway before stopping and slumping down to the floor. The rain pattered against my purple hoodie as I looked at the wet ground with emotionless eyes. The liar and joker of the family had done it. I wished I did not tell him in the first place.

* * *

><p>I remembered that stupid moment in the near empty classroom. I was crying in the corner when Kano, my foster brother, came in and saw me. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up quickly. "Oh Kano, I didn't see you there. Why are you still in school?" I said, acting like nothing was wrong. "I realized you were taking a long time so I came to look for you," He replied cautiously. "Anyways, why were you crying?" I flinched but quickly shrugged it off. "I-it's nothing. Come on, let's go home."<p>

That was the last time I ever went home with him.

* * *

><p>He pestered me on the way home, asking about why I was crying or who made me cry. I knew he had good intentions but I could not trust him. He was known to lie and gossip a lot so I would rather pass on the chance. After what seemed like hours, I finally snapped, "Just shut up okay?! You don't need to know about every bit of my life!" I ran off angrily. Why does that idiot keep interfering with me? I thought and finally reached home.<p>

I wished I did not reach home.

* * *

><p>My other foster siblings and foster mom greeted me home. I was adopted into the Tateyama family after my house burned down and I was the only survivor. I enjoyed the company of this household. It seemed to give off a warm feeling I had never felt before.<p>

However, it did not last.

* * *

><p>Kano got home soon after and I immediately shut the door to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and cried silent tears. There was knocking on my door. "Kido? Can I come in?" He asked and before I could even reply, he stepped in and shut the door behind him gently. I rolled over to face the wall so he could not see my red eyes. He nudged me slightly and consoled me before asking why I cried again. I could not take it anymore. I spilled out everything before I even knew I did. I sat up and began, "You know that senior for 2E3?" he nodded in response and I continued, "I kind of confessed to him just now and got rejected. He said he would never date someone with ugly green hair. Neither would he date someone that just sits around doing nothing." I wiped the little droplets of water from around my eyes. Kano put his thin arms around my shoulders and gave me a big bear hug. "It's okay, you still have us family right? Plus I don't think green hair is that ugly!" He consoled me while stroking my green locks. I murmured a 'Thanks' and fell into deep slumber.<p>

That was the last I slept so quickly.

* * *

><p>I was walking along the walkway when I passed by Kano's class, 1E3. I overheard a conversation they had. Kano said, "He said she rejected him! Can you believe it?!" The others laughed as he continued, "She even said 'Thanks' after I consoled her! She really is so gullible to the point that she thinks I would spill it! Haha! That fool!" Laughter filled the room as I walked the opposite direction of the class. I reached the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle. I stared blankly at the door. Why? I repeatedly played that word in my head and was snapped out of my trance when the bell rang.<p>

I would never know why.

* * *

><p>After school, I ran out of the classroom and ran to my home. "Welcome back Ki—" My mom greeted but I slammed the door to my room before she could finish. Kano came in seconds after I did and I immediately asked, "Why did you do that?" I continued further after he did not say anything. "Why did you tell them that? Did you really mean what you said in class?" I put my arm over my eyes. Even without looking at him, I knew he was smirking. "Well so you do know! Yep! I meant everything I said in class." He chuckled. "I really can't believe it Kido! You really—" I did not give him any time before I stomped out into the pouring rain.<p>

* * *

><p>Here I was, sitting on my own with no one to console me. Kano had always protected me, he always made me laugh and smile. This was taking it too far. "Kido?" A gentle voice said as the rain stopped hitting me. My foster elder sister, Ayano, held out her umbrella to me. I looked down to the ground and remained silent. Ayano sat next to me and started saying, "You know, the world is unfair. There are things you can trust and things you can't. But if you trust that thing but it betrays you, it is its fault. Just remember I will always be on your side okay?" Ayano looked at me with gentle eyes and patted my head.<p>

The next day at school, I passed Kano's classroom again. Someone shouted, "Hey! It's the one who got rejected!" Everyone laughed and started saying insults to me. I had people on my side—I had Ayano. I retorted back loudly, "If you have time to be minding other's business, how about taking a good look at yourself?!" I stomped off with my ponytail swishing behind me. I am not afraid anymore, now I know that I do not need some guy to protect me. I had others who cared more about me, and that was all I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a 2 shot kind of thing :P This would be Kido's POV and there will be another side which is Kano's :) You just gotta wait 2 weeks for it :D<strong>


	3. Friend- Seto

Laughter filled the air. It was deafening. My head hurt, my throat dry, heart pumping miles per second, body shaking in the wind and thoughts run through me.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, he's so stupid!"<p>

"You're the worst!"

"Just die!"

* * *

><p>The shadows teased and tricked me. The raindrops taunted my skin and fingers pointed from nowhere. I was alone in the lonely woods. I was sitting down, leaning against the wet bark of a tree in the middle of the woods. The raindrops stroked my cheeks by at the same time, pounded on my head. The storm kept getting worse and so did I. My brown eyes flickered red every second. I took in every thought. Squirrels frantically escaping the rain, deers bounding around in the rain, in search of food, snakes curl around trees, looking for prey. I could be their prey. My head stooped low as shinning tears drooped down from my eyes. My hands automatically raised up and rubbed the tears away, the tears they flowed eternally. Why do I keep running away?! I scolded myself and punched the ground with little of my remaining strength.<p>

I knew I could not stay in the freezing cold for long so I pulled up my white hoodie and made my way mindlessly, along the gravel path. It led me to a huge house. Thick tree roots grew in and out of the house and some windows were blocked out. Suddenly, my head hurt again. I grabbed my black hair and my entire body shook vigorously.

* * *

><p>"Help me!"<br>"I'm so lonely…"  
>"Let me out!"<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my red eyes and looked up. A cry…for help? I thought as I shakily took a step on the front porch. I took a gulp of air and knocked on the door.<p>

Bam. Bam. Bam.

There was silence. I sighed and was about to leave when I heard crashing from the inside. I blinked in shock and tried to open the door. It was unlocked. I peered in, only to find a white, ball of fluffy hair on the floor along with some spilt tea. "U-um…are you okay?" I stammered before I reached out my hand to her, hoping it would reach out and grab it…if it was even human. A head popped out from the front of the ball and immediately went back in. I flinched a bit before I noticed it was a girl. She shook and stayed in that position, she said in a soft voice, "Don't look at me! I'll turn you into stone! Please…I don't want to hurt anyone..." My eyes flickered red and instead of that sentence, I heard:

"I'm a monster! Get away from me! No…not this again!"

Realisation dawned upon me and I smiled a genuine smile and reached out my hand once more, I replied in the most cheerful voice I could muster, "I'm just like you! I, too, am a monster! Since we are both monsters, why don't we become friends?" She looked up at me, shy and weary. I crouched down and pulled out my iPod and earpiece. I placed the earpiece buds lightly in her ear and played one of my favourite songs. Her eyes lit up and I asked, "Do you like it?" She nodded and smiled a cute and happy smile. I noticed that I had not introduced myself yet and so I did. She introduced herself too, he name was Marry. I asked her why she was alone in the huge house.

* * *

><p>She began, "Mama's father built this for her mama. Mama said that her mama had some problems and her father was sick. Mama said both of them gave birth to her and protected her until they died. Mama met a boy and they gave birth to me. I don't know who my father is but Mama said he was a nice human so I thought so too. However, the children who lived in the village near here hated Mama and I don't know why. Mama said it was because we were monsters and some humans don't like monsters. Mama said to never go outside because it was dangerous. One day I got curious and went out when Mama was asleep. I found some humans and they pulled my hair and beat me up. Mama heard and saved me but she got hit too. She looked at them and they turned into stone. Mama warned me to never look into people's eyes or that will happen. She told me that before she…she…" At that point, she started wailing. The hot tears trickled down her cheeks and I patted her on the head. I could sympathise with her as I have experienced something like that too.<p>

* * *

><p>Since she had told me her story I decided I should too and so I started, "Well, mine is a little different than yours. As a child I could read people's minds and when I did, I had to open my big mouth and say some things I shouldn't have. Hahaha…and then I was left alone. No one in school would talk to me and the teachers despised me. There was once when Papa and Mama were in the dining room when I saw their thoughts. Without thinking I blurted out, "Mama, Papa has another woman! Papa, Mama has been using your money without permission!" Their eyes widened and Mama got up and slapped me really hard. I was crying at that time and they got into an argument. In the end, Papa asked me to get out of the house and disowned me. I went walking around the streets when I found a dog but he…um anyways I was taken in by and orphanage and they helped me find a new family that loves me. Oh yeah, Marry, do you want to come along with me to my family?"<p>

* * *

><p>Marry looked at me with a confused expression and I said, "You can't stay here all by yourself right? Do you want to come along? Ah if you don't want to you, I'm not-" "I want to go!" She cut me off before I could continue. Her eyes glistened with determination and she got up. I smiled and all that time, the rain lightened up and stopped. The sun now shone in the middle of the bright blue sky. The animals started to come out to play and I had made a new friend. A new friend to brighten up the place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I got lazy okay. It's a normal thing _ Enjoy~<strong>


	4. Hurt and Repent- Semi KanoKido

_You took care of me, loved me, shown me what is the meaning of having life and having friends. Yet…I caused you hurt._

* * *

><p>"Kido! Kido!" I whined from the side of her ear as I plucked out one of her earpiece. Annoyed, she swatted my hand away and replied with a cold tone, "What?" "I'm bored! Play with me!" I replied with my usual Cheshire Cat grin and sing-song tone. She ignored me and continued to be absorbed in the world of music. I laid down on my belly as I watched her scroll through her song list to the point where she got annoyed by my very presence and went to her room instead. I swore I saw her face change colours.<p>

Kido had always been there for me, well so had Seto but she was different. Seto did not know how to comfort me while Kido knew. Every night when we were at the orphanage and I had a nightmare, Kido was the first one I would wake up and she would gladly hug and pet me to sleep. Of course that was years ago and now it was different. Although I still had nightmares, I did not want to bother her as she already had insufficient amount of sleep, due to the fact that she had to take care of 9 people including herself. Instead of the normal 'hug the teddy bear and it will protect you' trick, I got into more…drastic measures, at least that was the minimum. I resorted to cutting and inflicting physical pain. At night, memories of my mother would flow through my bloodstream like there was no tomorrow, waking me up in the middle of the night and leaving me sweating buckets. Even during young when we were at the orphanage, I never told anyone my fears, not Kido, not Ayano—our oldest sister, not Seto. Then the group became bigger, the group grew and grew till there were 9 members. I was happy to be the joker in the gang and I was fine with Kido hitting me when I do something stupid. After all, that was my punishment for being the little monster I was.

I went out for midnight strolls often and I would go around breaking the hearts of many girls when I show up as their boyfriend. My ability to change the viewers' perspective of me turned out really useful, or should I say too useful. I often lied to others a lot and the reason was to protect. I do not need anyone to spend their precious time on me and in the end not getting anything done. I would rather keep all of my problems to myself, that way no one but me would be hurt. 'It was for the better' I kept telling myself those same words each time I lied. Every lie I spoke was just like the world war, my brain against my heart. The heart stays true and strong but will still loose to the logical brain. I hated that. What better way to release that stress other than shedding blood? It did not last very long.

A few months ago, a week after Ayano was erased from the world, we already settled into our new home. I was acting like my usual, trickster self and it was only the 3 of us at that time. It was midnight and I got the same nightmare that haunted me every night.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Kano?" my mother said in an evil and sing-song tone, "Where are you? I want to play with you! I bought a new toy from the store today!" I rolled myself into a ball and hid in the closet, trying hard not to breathe. My mom swung open the door and opened up the closet door with a creak. "I **__**found you Kano, my dear! Shall we play?" She raised up the knife above my head and swung down.**_

* * *

><p>After that, I woke up, took out my knife and started making tiny cuts on my wrist. I completely forgot that Kido would be walking around, checking on us at that time and I continued. Until the door creaked open and I saw a shocked Kido standing in my doorway. I activated my ability too late and before I knew it, Kido grabbed my wrist and threw the knife on the floor. Hot tears rained on her face as her eyes bore through mine. "Why?! Why couldn't you have told us?! We could've done something for you! Do you not trust us?!" She screamed with a hoarse voice and let go of my wrist abruptly. Unable to meet her eyes, I looked down as I felt my face heating up. Heating up with embarrassment. I thought a fist was about to come my way but all I got was Kido picking up the knife and inspecting it, tears still staining her face. All of a sudden, I was overcome with emotions.<p>

I slapped the knife away from her shaking hands and pinned her to the ground. Her eyes widened even more and I said in a voice softer, hoarser than what I intended to sound, "Yeah I've been doing all of that. Self-harm, cutting, almost killing myself. Hahaha…I lost count of the number of times I did. Yet, I still kept that stupid façade of being the little trickster. What did you and Seto do? Completely ignore the fact that I was suffering! You didn't even bother to look for answers! You assumed that all I did was real and that that was the real me, but no, that isn't the real me! Do you see all of that blood?! Tell me if that is real enough for you!" My entire body shook and shivered as my tears fell onto Kido's tear stained face. Kido clenched her teeth and shoved me away. She retorted with a deathly whisper, "You, you didn't even bother to show! You never made any effort to make it at least a tiny bit obvious you were suffering! Every single day…putting on that smile like it was nothing! Do you think I didn't worry?! Did you think we didn't worry?! We worry a lot about you Kano Shuuya! Now you're assuming that we don't care? You are the one not caring about yourself Shuuya! I loved you with all of my heart, desperately trying to be the caring sister Ayano was! Seto tried, too, to lighten up my work load all the time! All you do is lie around like a lazy ass cat…and yet even you lighten up my spirits a little, making me laugh and happier through all of your stupid jokes. So…so please don't do this to yourself again Shuuya…" At that point, Kido was already covered in tears and silent screams.

I realised how much hurt I had caused her just by doing that. I crawled over to her and put her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry…Is there any way I can help?" I said and patted her head. "Dishes…and laundry, do them both for the rest of the week." She replied and hugged me tighter. I nodded and we both stayed there for a bit. After what seemed like forever, I managed to carry the asleep Kido over to my bed and both of us snuggled just like we used to years ago, I guess some things just never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I planned this to be sort of a apologetic fic to a bunch of my friends but I failed miserably by adding KanoKido in there, I'm a horrible writer I know. (╥﹏╥) Hope you enjoyed this semi-feelsies and deathly sort of fic~<strong>  
><strong>P.S. I wrote this 11 am in the morning after a nightmare.<strong>


End file.
